He Did What?
by Shadow Quil
Summary: Alejandro and Gwen share a moment - thought not a great one - before the final challenge. Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama Series


**Okay, so I noticed that this pairing had _no_ stories, so I decided to be the first :) A friend requested this and, thought it was great fun to write and I'm quite proud of it, I am actually a Gwen-X-Duncan shipper by heart. I hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to review! Just keep in mind that this is a oneshot and will not continue from here. I just wanted to start off this pairing - if you want more, please write your own and I'd love to read it ;)**

He Did What?

Gwen was no fool. She knew Alejandro had saved her from the eels in order to take the 'treasure' from her, but still – her team had won because he hadn't dropped her in order to stop Heather from taking the chains from him. After what she had seen before and following that event, she still wondered why he did it.

Alejandro had never tried to seduce her, making her one of two who hadn't fallen for or swooned at the sight of him – the other being Sierra. Gwen really liked Duncan, more than she had liked Trent, and it was killing her as she sat beside in the Peanut Gallery that all she could think about was Alejandro and his manipulative, yet strangely human, personality.

If he were as cruel as everyone said, would he have saved her and then _not_ tried to manipulate, seduce or use her afterwards? Alejandro never liked Duncan, and any strong pact made with him occurred after she left; it just didn't make any sense. He even seems to _like_ Heather, which isn't so strange when she thinks about it; both have an evil side, and so they deserve each other.

"What're you thinking about, Gwen?" asked Duncan when he noticed Gwen staring at Alejandro – thoughtful-staring, thought, rather than lovesick, which he was happy for. This difference, however, did not keep Alejandro from smirking at him when he glared at the finalist.

"Oh, just stuff," she shrugged, smiling. "Hey, isn't there another sequel to _Bloodbath of Horror_ coming out soon?" asked Gwen, trying to distract him; it worked, and the two began to talk about horror movies.

"Gwen," called Alejandro before the final challenge.

"Yeah?" she asked, turning away from Duncan for a moment.

"May I speak with you?" he asked with a charming smile, but it was the end of the season and Gwen knew better.

"Sure, whatever," she shrugged. "Be right back," she assured Duncan.

"Hurry," he sighed, not enjoying the sight of his girlfriend leaving with the season's girl-magnet.

"What did you want?" Gwen asked when Alejandro stopped. He looked at her for a moment and smiled.

"Chris is known to cheat and lie through these challenges," he began, "and in case he once again decides that the losers – err, I mean those who are no longer playing get to vote on the winner –"

"You want my vote?" she laughed, "Yeah, right; after what you did to Bridgette and LeShawna? Not likely."

"Listen," he sighed, rolling his eyes, "I know you do not like me, but think about it – I have tortured everyone for only _one_ season, while Heather has been doing it for _three_. Does this not make me more popular than her?"

"You _hit_ Cody into shark-infested waters!" she yelled at him. "Besides, Duncan and I have decided to go with Cody and vote for Heather; or, we did, before Chris said we weren't voting."

"Listen, chica," he stressed, "I need your vote. I thought that you did not even _like_ Cody."

"I gave him a chance," she shrugged. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my boyfriend."

"Wait!" he cried, resorting to his final option. Taking Gwen's wrist, Alejandro spun her towards him and pressed his lips against hers, holding the back of her head. "Vote for me?" he asked quietly as he pulled away. Gwen was glaring at him and pushed against his chest, releasing herself from him.

"Never," she scowled. "You know that _Duncan_ is my boyfriend, and you had no right to do that! Then you decide to ask for my vote?" Sneering, Gwen pulled back her fist and let it soar, contacting with Alejandro's jaw. "Jerk!" she called over her shoulder as she went to sit back with Duncan.

Rubbing his jaw, Alejandro smirked slightly.

"Women," he sighed, looking at where Gwen had been standing before she stormed off.


End file.
